


Лемнос

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, канонная смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Тош привыкает к жизни после Мэри.





	Лемнос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lemnos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473469) by [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Бета - sige_vic.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Она никогда раньше не спала с женщиной.  
Это такое затёртое порноклише, что почти смешно.  
Не то чтобы у неё был большой опыт с порно. Просто, ну, выдался однажды спокойный день, и у Сьюзи с Оуэном возник какой-то спор про женщин и секс, и отчего-то они решили, что ответ кроется в лесбийском порно.  
И ей не хотелось оставаться в стороне, так что она смотрела вместе с ними, отчасти с интересом, отчасти с отвращением — видя, как улыбается Оуэн, как он облизывает губы и как горят его глаза. И затем вошёл Джек, и любой нормальный начальник на его месте наорал бы на них за непрофессиональное поведение, но Джек лишь рассмеялся, сел рядом и принялся комментировать всё как знаток...  
Она не хочет сейчас думать про Джека.  
— Ты думаешь о чём-то другом, — говорит Мэри своим медово-сладким, обволакивающим, как дым, голосом.  
— Я не хочу думать о другом, — Тош мотает головой. — Я не... хотя бы раз, я хочу думать только о себе. О том, чего я хочу.  
— Ладно, — весело смотрит на неё Мэри. Она поднимает руку к щеке Тош, большой палец ложится на скулу. — Давай тогда отвлечём тебя.  
И подаётся к ней.

***

Тош — как всегда — первая, кто появляется на базе, на следующее утро после того, как они... после того, как Мэри...  
После.  
Она с понурой головой и опущенным плечами проскальзывает к своему столу — старая привычка, которая всегда всплывает, когда Тош грустно. Привычка, абсолютно бесполезная здесь; всё на виду в этом подземелье, нигде не укрыться. Разве что в архивах спрятаться, но это как открыто признать поражение.  
Проходит пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Янто молча возникает из ниоткуда с чашкой дымящегося кофе в руке. Он ставит её на стол, и Тош бормочет «спасибо», не отрывая глаз от экрана — напряжённо и неловко.  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Янто.  
— Что ты можешь знать об этом? — вырывается у неё, и затем лишь она осознаёт, что сказала.  
_«Во мне нет ни одной клетки, не наполненной болью»_  
Она была эгоисткой? Была слишком сосредоточена на собственной боли? Из-за Гвэн и Оуэна она почти забыла про Янто, про поедающее его изнутри горе, про страх, что он почувствовал, когда Мэри схватила её...  
Янто улыбается ей одной из своих обычных неловких, грустных, чуть кривоватых улыбок.  
— Можно, я... — начинает он, но замолкает.  
Повинуясь порыву, она берёт его за руку. Его рука тёплая и сухая, и странным образом прикосновение успокаивает её.  
— Спасибо, — искренне говорит она.  
Ещё одна неловкая улыбка — и затем он сжимает её руку и отпускает.  
Янто уходит, с выпрямленной спиной и лицом, на котором не читается ни единой эмоции, и она смотрит ему вслед.  
У каждого из них свои шрамы. И глупо забывать об этом.  
Даже смешно, на самом деле. Можно было бы ожидать, что способность заглянуть в чужой разум сделает её менее эгоистичной — а не наоборот.

***

Губы Мэри пухлые и сладкие на вкус, и так нежно касаются её губ, а рука Мэри гладит её щёку, и Тош не может сдержать дрожь.  
Нет, она вовсе не девственница, у неё было достаточно мужчин. Но у неё не было ничего подобного, её никогда ещё _так_ не желали. Настолько открыто, очевидно, совершенно бесстыдно.  
Но при этом она не чувствует себя грязной, как если бы её домогался какой-то случайный парень. Мэри смотрит на Тош, и за её искрящимися глазами возникают образы...  
_— Тош на спине, извивается на простынях, голова Мэри между её ног и..._  
_— Мэри сидит, прислонившись к спинке кровати, и Тош у неё на коленях, и её голова запрокинута и..._  
_— Мэри вцепляется в простыни и выгибается дугой, и..._  
...и Мэри улыбается ей, приподнимает бровь.  
— Что-то конкретное? — интересуется она — и облизывает губы.  
Онемевшая Тош мотает головой.

***

— Да ладно, это ведь практически стандартный список торчвудца, разве нет? — говорит Оуэн. — «Трахни пришельца», сразу после «используй опасную технологию для личной выгоды» и «случайно отрави северную часть Кардиффа».  
Тош опускает голову. Это такой вариант сочувствия от Оуэна, способ показать, что он не держит зла? Или он всё ещё сердится на неё за вторжение в его личные границы?  
— Надеюсь, твой пришелец будет огромным слизняком, — вскидывается ей на защиту Гвэн. — С кучей тентаклей, и... и наградит тебя космической гонореей.  
— Это уже пройденный этап, — с хищной улыбкой отвечает Оуэн, откидывается в кресле, сцепив руки на затылке. Гвэн выдаёт преувеличенное «фу», и это ещё больше раззадоривает Оуэна. Он начинает расписать всё в деталях, и Гвэн принимается кидать в него канцелярские принадлежности, и кажется, будто всё вернулось в норму.  
Тош опускает глаза на стол, вспоминает мягкую прозрачную серебристость истинного облика Мэри, и её мутит.

***

Прикосновения Мэри нежнее, чем те, к которым она привыкла, но при этом её острые ногти ощутимо врезаются в кожу Тош. Это идёт Мэри — странное сочетание нежности и твёрдости, ласки и чего-то... чего-то острого.  
Её губы вновь накрывают губы Тош. Податливые, пухлые, с восковатым привкусом от помады. Ещё одно отличие.  
_(и потом она будет гадать — сколько из всего этого было частью маскировки — как даже лучшие проекторы могут воспроизвести вкус помады — было ли это вообще реальным)_  
Мэри не колеблется. Каждое прикосновение — уверенное, спокойное. Она с первой попытки расстёгивает лифчик Тош, затем аккуратно укладывает её на спину — никаких спутавшихся конечностей, опрокидываний набок или неловких толчков локтями.  
— А ты хороша в этом, — говорит Тош и сама же вздрагивает от неловкости своих слов.  
— Было много практики, — Мэри приподнимает брови. Стоя на четвереньках, она нависает над Тош, немного похожая на огромную кошку, которая прижала к земле добычу. — Продемонстрировать?  
Она вновь думает про Джека, про его развязность, его флирт и небрежную самоуверенность — они с ним похожи.  
Но сейчас речь не про Джека. Это всё для неё и только для неё.  
— Да, — отвечает Тош, обхватывает Мэри и притягивает к себе.

***

С Гвэн чуть труднее, чем с Янто. Янто — тихое сочувствие и деликатные маленькие жесты, вроде ложки шоколада в её кофе, или убранного — строго по её системе — стола утром, на котором она оставила беспорядок вечером. Метафорическое похлопывание по плечу, демонстрация того, что ему не всё равно, что он хочет помочь. Ненавязчиво.  
Назвать Гвэн навязчивой — слишком грубо, но всё же есть что-то в её подходе, что-то, сильно отличное от невысказанной заботы Янто.  
Она подступается к Тош, когда они одни на базе, со своими широко распахнутыми, полными сострадания глазами и осторожным сочувственным тоном, как когда она говорила об осуждении, и о них с Оуэном. Такое же принятие, та же мягкость. Это немного обескураживает, честно говоря — подобная открытость чувств, подобная честность. Честность — это обычно не по части Торчвуда.  
Но Гвэн — хороший человек, и Тош чувствует, что у неё разорвётся сердце, если она ей ничем не ответит, поэтому она делает усилие над собой.  
— Ты любила её? — спрашивает Гвэн, чуть колеблясь, не совсем уверенно.  
Тош открывает было рот, чтобы сказать «нет», но останавливается.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит она, и в её голосе слышно что-то вроде удивления, а у Гвэн искажается лицо, и она заключает Тош в объятия.  
— Ох, Тош, — мягко выдыхает она ей в волосы, и внезапно её глаза наполняются слезами, о которых она и не подозревала. Она всхлипывает и рыдает, и Гвэн гладит её по волосам, потому что...  
Она любила Мэри. В какой-то степени.

***

Мэри расцеловывает её внизу так, словно... словно боготворит каждый дюйм её кожи. Даже маленький шрам на диафрагме, даже растяжки на бёдрах — ни одно место не остаётся без внимания.  
Мужчины делали подобное для неё раньше, но... Иногда оставалось ощущение, что партнёру это в тягость, иногда — что её просто облобызал слюнявый щенок. А порой ей хотелось оттолкнуть его и спрятаться под одеялом.  
С Мэри всё по-другому.  
Она чувствует дыхание Мэри на внутренней стороне бедра _(Дышала ли она вообще кислородом? Или мурашки на её коже были вызваны выдохом углекислого газа, какой-то иной смеси?)_, и её кожу покалывает; Тош будто пьяна или под кайфом. Её чувства обострены, и в то же время она будто издалека наблюдает за происходящим.  
Она встречается взглядом с Мэри.  
— Да? — спрашивает она, улыбаясь. Её помада размазана; бледные алые оттиски разбросаны по коже Тош от ключиц до бёдер, словно пятна крови. Словно метки.  
— Да, — говорит Тош, и Мэри дразнящее прикусывает кожу на бедре, прежде чем прижать губы между её ног.

***

Внутренняя сторона бедра всё ещё побаливает.  
Метка, этот яркий отпечаток зубов, упрямо отказывается сходить. Странность в том, что часть её, та часть, что принадлежит учёной, в абсолютном восхищении. Не просто проекторы, маскировка, но полноценно изменяющие форму тела технологии. Невероятно.  
И затем другой её части становится малость тошно. Она вытягивает ящик комода и ищет освежитель дыхания — избавиться от горького привкуса во рту. Вместо освежителя пальцы смыкаются на чём-то цилиндрическом.  
Тош таращится на предмет.  
Она выбросила всю помаду сразу, как только вернулась домой, не глядя бросая всё в мусорное ведро, пока слёзы жгли ей глаза.  
Всё дело во вкусе. Этот едва уловимый привкус на её губах и языке... Хуже вкуса только запах, хвала богам, что никто здесь не курит и не пользуется теми же духами, что Мэри.  
Помада кажется слишком твёрдой, словно это не кусок безобидного пластика, а пуля. Нежно-розовая — цвет Мэри.  
Она хватает помаду и бежит в туалет, где её тошнит обедом. Когда ей становится легче, она выбирается из кабинки, чтобы выбросить помаду в урну. Их вытряхивают каждую среду; завтра её уже здесь не будет.   
Она склоняется к зеркалу и осторожно стирает растёкшуюся под глазами тушь, поправляет помаду. Это сложно, руки всё ещё дрожат.  
— Обычно избавляются от вещей бывшей, а не от своих собственных, — раздаётся позади голос Джека.  
— Это дамская комната, — невпопад выдаёт Тош. Джек пожимает плечами и взмахивает рукой.  
— А, ярлыки. Этому столетию стоит поменьше заморачиваться на них.  
Она сжимает зубы и поворачивается к нему. Он улыбается, с расслабленным видом скрестив руки на груди. Но у неё перед глазами всё ещё стоит его лицо, его холодная враждебная улыбка, когда он столкнулся с Мэри. Фальшивое очарование, бессмысленные шутки.  
И ещё она помнит, как он сидел напротив неё за металлическим столом во время их первой встречи — первый человек, которого она увидела за долгие... недели? Месяцы?  
Джек безжалостен. Это далеко не новость, и всё же её шокировало, когда он...  
Когда он убил Мэри.  
— Ты ненавидишь меня? — интересуется он серьёзным голосом.  
Она смотрит на раковину, в зеркало. Её глаза всё ещё немного красные, но предательских разводов на лице уже нет.  
Она думает про Сьюзи, про её неподвижное холодное тело, которое она помогала Янто упаковать в мешок, пока Джек наблюдал за ними — с почти таким же холодным и неподвижным лицом. И она думает про девушку Янто, из тела которой Тош потом пришлось извлекать киберкомпоненты, гадая, какие из ран от пуль принадлежат ей, а какие — работа Джека, Оуэна и Гвэн. Она думает обо всех телах, что она изучила здесь за годы работы. Обо всех нейтрализованных ими угрозах.  
— Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил, — говорит она. Её хриплый, надломленный голос выдаёт то, что не прочесть на лице.  
— Я не это спрашивал, — мягко отвечает Джек, и на сей раз она думает не о его жестокости, а о том, как он стёр слёзы с её лица, когда она сломала кулон.  
— Я не знаю, — жестокий голос где-то у неё в голове ехидно замечает: «Ты вообще ничего в последнее время не знаешь».   
— Ладно, — всё так же мягко продолжает Джек. — Дашь мне знать, если это изменится?  
Она вздёргивает подбородок, встречается с ним взглядом.  
— Я в порядке, Джек.  
— Нет, не в порядке, — он улыбается, устало и грустно. — Но это нормально. Возвращайся к работе, Тош.  
Она кивает и направляется к выходу. Когда проходит мимо него, он сжимает её плечо.  
Он прав, она не в порядке. У неё такое чувство, что она никогда больше не будет в порядке.

***

Её всё ещё потряхивает от оргазма, когда она тянет Мэри вверх, подталкивает, пока та не оказывается на спине, а Тош — на ней. Сейчас, думает она, пока она не потеряла решимость.  
Ещё более странные ощущения, чем раньше: тёплая тяжесть грудей Мэри, дрожь и постанывания от нерешительных касаний Тош. Затвердевший сосок у неё во рту — всё это странно, но не слишком, и её живот наполняется теплом, когда тело отзывается на реакцию Мэри.  
Она проводит рукой по телу Мэри, изгибам талии и выпуклым бёдрам, мягким ногам и тонким волосам. Она слушает указания, которые нашёптывает ей Мэри — «да, там»; «ниже»; «осторожнее, тут надо нежно»; «да-а-а» — и с радостью следует им. Её рука опускается ниже, и глаза Мэри резко распахиваются, губы приоткрываются — прекрасный маленький круг. Под пальцами скользко — опять же, знакомое, но не совсем, ощущение, но все остатки неуверенности исчезают от вида лица Мэри, от её движений, исходящих от неё звуков.  
Мэри вцепляется в простыни — прямо как в её воображении, думает Тош — восхитительная, необузданная, — и прижимается к Тош, рука той оказывается неловко зажата между ними, но она старается изо всех сил, продолжает двигаться, пока Мэри вдруг не застывает и затем падает, дрожа и тяжело дыша.  
— Хорошо? — внезапно ощутив укол неуверенности, спрашивает Тош.  
Мэри грубо хватает её за волосы и притягивает к себе, прижимается к губам агрессивным вдумчивым поцелуем, и затем опускает её голову себе на грудь, не убирая руки из волос.  
— Да, — бессильно выдыхает она. — Да, всё было... отлично.  
Тош кладёт руку на её приподнимающийся и опадающий с каждым вдохом живот и улыбается.

***

Осколки кулона по-прежнему под охраной, спрятаны далеко в архивах.  
Она открывает ящик с ними, хорошо понимая, что Янто увидит её номер, увидит, что именно она смотрела, и скажет Джеку — он, как и она теперь, не может позволить себе допустить новые ошибки.  
Она не плачет — в этот раз. Она смотрит на осколки, слегка касается их пальцами — отчасти ожидая знакомой искры и шока от открывшихся ей чужих мыслей, но, конечно, ничего не происходит.  
— Я любила тебя, знаешь, — тихо говорит Тош. — Думаю, я действительно тебя любила.  
И затем она закрывает ящик.

***

Тош полусидит, опирается на локти. Рука Мэри бесцельно блуждает по её спине, вверх и вниз, дразня невесомыми прикосновениями.  
Она вся красная. Она счастлива. Она забыла неуверенность, от которой дрожала раньше, забыла остатки страха.  
Она поднимает кулон, склоняет набок голову. Мэри целует её в плечо.  
— Можно, я кое-что попробую? — спрашивает Тош.  
— Конечно.  
Она надевает кулон, и — да, вот оно, мир прибавляет в чёткости, как когда она надевает очки. И вот мысли Мэри — довольные, тяжёлые, тёплые.  
Тош вздыхает. Она перекатывается на бок и берётся за шею Мэри, притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Она чувствует то же, что прежде, мягкое скольжение пухлых губ Мэри, лёгкое касание языка зубами — и в то же время мысли Мэри, ощущения Мэри, то, как губы Тош приоткрываются навстречу её языку, и как зубы мягко оттягивают её нижнюю губу, и...  
Тош на пробу переплетает ноги с ногами Мэри, затем вклинивает между ними бедро. Мэри, задохнувшись, вздрагивает, и дыхание Тош тоже прерывается, её сносит волна удовольствия, так легко перетекающего сквозь кулон в её разум.   
Она закрывает глаза, у неё кружится голова, как раньше, только в тысячу раз хуже.  
— Боже, — выдыхает она.  
— Ты чудесная, — со смехом говорит ей Мэри.

***

Лишь потом её накрывает чувством вины.


End file.
